Betrayal and fears
by Treyann
Summary: A child is found, unconscious. When she wakes up, she is terrified. But is it true what she says? Was there betrayal among Starfleet ranks? 1st fanfic, please R&R. COMPLETE!
1. Terrified

ST: TNG – Betrayal and fears 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any ST characters.

**Summary: **A child is found, unconscious. When she wakes up, she is terrified. But is it true what she says? Was there betrayal among Starfleet ranks?

**Rating**: T for certain events spoken of.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Terrified**

"Crusher to Dr. Crusher, medical emergency in Education." She could hear in Wesley's voice that he was shocked about what he saw. She answered him with an "On my way" and turned on her heals to leave.

Upon arriving in Education, she understood. Wesley was crouched next to a little girl who was lying facedown on the floor. She was clearly unconscious. Her arms were stretched above her head and her wrists were bleeding. Even though she was lying on her stomach, Dr. Crusher could see her clothes were torn. She was about six years old.

"What happened?" She asked Wesley while scanning the girl; the results she got didn't please her.

"I don't know, the teacher asked me to have a look at one of the computers that was malfunctioning and I found her like this."

Crusher nodded and beckoned the nurses to carefully put the girl on a gurney and take her to Sickbay.

In Sickbay, she ran a second scan and sealed the girl's wounds. She decided not to wake her up yet, but instead call Counsellor Troi and inform the girl's family. She only knew her father vaguely from regular medical check-ups. He was an Ensign in the Engineering department. The girl's parents were both Betazoids, but her mother had died shortly after the girl's birth.

Both Deanna and Ensign Cassidy arrived only minutes after Crusher had called them.

"Laurana?" Mr. Cassidy asked upon entering Sickbay. He beckoned to the girl on the biobed.

"She'll get through." Crusher pressed her lips together for a moment; what she had to say would be quite a blow for Laurana's father, and she was grateful for Deanna's presence.

"But…?"

"Maybe we should discuss this matter in my office, and not in front of everybody."

Ensign Cassidy turned slightly pale, but nodded. Once in the office, he prompted the doctor. "So, what is wrong with her? What happened?"

Dr. Crusher waited a few seconds to answer. When she did, her voice was low. "Mr. Cassidy, according to my scans, Laurana was violated."

Both Mr. Cassidy and Deanna had turned pale and they bore nearly identical expression of horror.

"What…? Who..?" Cassidy could only stutter.

Crusher shook her head. "I don't know. I didn't find any traces of DNA and the investigation team hasn't found anything so far either. I'm sorry." She bit the inner side of her lip. Sometimes she really hated this job.

At that moment a nurse came in. "Dr. Crusher. The girl is waking up."

Cassidy immediately turned around and walked over to his daughter, Deanna and Beverly close on his heals. She had opened her eyes a tiny bit. When she saw silhouettes hovering over her, she suddenly sat up and backed away, eyes open in horror.

"Get away from me," she said. Her voice shook with fear.

"Honey it's me," her father said, and reached out his hand to touch her cheek and comfort her. She backed away even more.

Deanna took his arm and held him back. "Don't," she said. "She's terrified and doesn't recognize anyone at the moment. Touching her now will only make things worse." She looked back to Laurana. Beverly had managed to get to her and had given her a hypospray that would put her back to sleep. Right before falling asleep again, Laurana murmured something.

"Betrayal… Starfleet betrayal…"

**TBC**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: **This is my first fanfic, so please tell me what you think!


	2. first hints

The three adults around the biobed looked at each other. Betrayal? By Starfleet? Had it been an officer that had hurt Laurana this way?

Deanna was the first to speak. " I'll tell Worf to check the sensor logs. Maybe we find something there."

Beverly nodded in acknowledgement and Deanna left Sickbay. Meanwhile, Mr. Cassidy sank down on a chair that was posed next to the biobed, staring at his daughter.

Beverly didn't really know what to say, so she just laid a hand on his shoulder. " She'll be okay," She said. " It'll take some time, but she'll be fine."

" Once I find the bastard that did this to her, I'll do more then press charges against him. I'll make him suffer the way he made her suffer."

" Violence is not going to solve anything. Once this man's caught, he'll get the proper punishment."

" They'll have to put me in the brig to stop me."

Beverly thought it best to leave the man alone right no, so she left to see to another patient.

* * *

It took some time before the little girl would let anyone near her once she woke, but she wouldn't let anyone but Dr. Crusher or Deanna touch her, not even her father.

By that time the entire ship had heard about the incident and Captain Picard had ordered that no one leave the ship until this was solved. Worf had come by Sickbay to question the girl, but she couldn't tell him much. He had come from behind, and in her fear, she hadn't retained much of the assaulter's physical appearance. That the man had worn casual clothes and had a Starfleet combadge was about all she remembered. That would be the description of any male person on the ship in his spare time.

Deanna had daily sessions with Laurana, in which she tried to help the girl get over this trauma, as well as to try to let her remember more about her assaulter. But Laurana had become shy and silent. She refused to make eye contact. Deanna was afraid that the cocoon Laurana was creating for herself could become dangerous. But Laurana ignored any attempt to make this cocoon disappear a bit.

As time passed, the investigation drew to a close. "We found no traces of DNA, and the sensor logs were erased." Worf reported during a senior's meeting. The rage was visible on his face as he spoke.

"Do we know from where, or by whom?" Picard asked.

"Not really, Sir. We know that the logs were erased at a panel near Education, but we don't know by whom. It has to be one of the higher ranking officers though; only they have the required access codes."

"A senior?" Riker asked, amazed.

"Not very probable, but altogether possible, sir."

"I must object, Mr. Worf," Admiral Hammersfort said, who had been visiting the Enterprise for a general inspection when the incident had occurred. He too had not been allowed to leave. "Senior officers are chosen for their capabilities, experience and the confidence one has in them. How can you even think that a senior, who everyone trusts, is capable of such a thing?"

"We cannot rule anything out, admiral, as long as no evidence is found that speaks against it."

Silence then filled the room. So they knew this: it had to be a higher ranking, male officer, who had committed this crime in his spare time. The latter ruled out about half of them. There was one thing they could do right now.

"Mr. Worf, I want to know who of the higher ranking officers who posessthe access codes to get to the sensor logs was not on duty during the incident. I want the list by this evening and we will start interrogating them tomorrow. Dismissed."

* * *

Tell me what you think! 


	3. I don't want to remember

Thank you soo much for the reviews! Triscadecaphilia – you're right on the emotional thing. I hope this is better.

Here goes chapter 3!

* * *

**Chapter 3: I don't want to remember**

She didn't dare look at anybody. The faces in the room were all familiar, yet she still had trouble trusting them.

She knew they meant well. They only tried to help her. But they didn't understand. They didn't know. They hadn't lived the horror she had. Not even her father could understand.

It kept haunting her, in her dreams. She only saw a silhouette, but it was enough to let her feel all the fear and pain she had felt then. She remembered him hurting her, beating her. She had tried to scream, but there had been no one to help her.

If they hadn't been able to help her when she screamed, how could she trust them to help her afterwards?

She could hear their thoughts alright. Not even her father knew, but she could, and she had always managed to hide it. That's why she didn't like big crowds and probably was one of several reasons she had shied away in sickbay. She could sense their pity for her, and that scared her. For the man that had assaulted her had also pitied her. She remembered that much.

_Why won't she talk to us? Why won't she tell us, or me at least, what scares her so much about us? So we can show her that she shouldn't be afraid of us._ She heard her father's thoughts.

She knew it wasn't only their pity that scared her. It was that she couldn't be sure it hadn't been any of them. She didn't remember more than that this man had a combadge and had worn casual clothes.

And everyone wanted her to remember, but she didn't want to. She just wanted to forget.

Tears welled up in her eyes when she thought about the last few days. Everyone had tried to make her remember. But she wouldn't. She refused. She had blocked that part of her memory forever.

The tears started streaming down her cheeks. She could feel Counselor Troi's mind brush hers and sensed her worry. _Do you want to talk about it? _She just shook her head. _Talking about it helps. _She shook her head more violently, openly sobbing, then all of a sudden she screamed 'No!' and left the room at a run. Had she known who she'd run in to, she would've stayed.

* * *

Who do you think she'll run in to? 


	4. Cry for help

Two chapters in one day! I hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Cry for help**

Deanna sighed when Laurana left the room. Had she pushed her too far? Should she let the child come to her in her own time?

And there was another question that bothered her. Why was it that sometimes when she tried to read Laurana, she heard White Noise? Was it possible that she already had her psionic powers and no one knew about them?

She was just thinking about asking Beverly to do a scan of Laurana's paracortex when she sensed something and raised her head in alarm.

_Noooo! Leave me alone!_ It was Laurana. Deanna could sense her fear and then heard her thoughts as if she were standing in the same room. _Deanna, help me! _

'Laurana's in danger,' was all she had to say to have everybody draw their phasers and move out.

It didn't take them long to find her. Laurana was backed against a wall of the corridor, looking absolutely terrified and with tears streaming down her face. When she saw them coming she just pointed to the corridor ahead and said 'He went that way.'

Mr. Cassidy crouched in front of Laurana and then took her in his arms. 'It's okay, I'm here now.' Meanwhile everybody except Beverly and Deanna had moved on. Beverly ran a quick scan of Laurana, but it seemed that no harm had come to her, this time. Her paracortex level, though, was too high for a child her age.

Deanna, too, crouched and asked. 'Did you recognize him?' Laurana nodded.

'A-at first I only re-ecognized his thoughts. A-and then also his loo-ooks.' She then told them who it was she had seen.

The three adults looked at each other, shocked. Could it really be true?

* * *

Mr. Cassidy had taken Laurana back to their quarters. Beverly and Deanna stood in the corridor, waiting for any news of the other seniors or the security officers. They had communicated the name of the person in question over the combadge, but all they could do right now was wait.

'Can you actually believe it was him?' Beverly asked after they had stood some time in silence.

Deanna shook her head. 'All this time he was close to us and he knew exactly how the investigation was going… How can I have missed it? I mean, Captain Picard told me to read everybody and I read him, but I didn't find anything. He didn't have any feelings about it. As if it were something casual!'

Beverly nodded, understanding. 'I know. It's pervert. I don't think anybody expected this. But I do understand now what Laurana meant by Starfleet betrayal. Now I think it's so obvious, why didn't I see it before?'

It was then that Will joined them. By the look on his face, they could tell the news wasn't good. 'He got away. There was a shuttle waiting for him that beamed him over on his signal. We're purchasing him now.'

TBC

* * *

Who is the mysterious 'he'? Find out in the next chapter! Please review! 


	5. Caught

**Chapter 5: Caught**

"Tractorbeam's locked, sir."

"Good. Beam him over to the brig straight away." Picard said. His face was a mask, although fury could be seen in his eyes.

"Aye sir."

"Number One, let's go have a nice little chat with our… _friend_." The look on the captains face and the way he strained the word friend were enough to make the other bridge officers think _I am so glad I'm not in this man's shoes._

* * *

"Picard to Counselor Troi" Picard said as he and Riker made their way to the way.

"Troi here"

"Counselor, do you think Laurana is in a good enough state of mind to do an identification?" There was silence for a few seconds before Deanna answered.

"I'm not sure captain. I have had trouble reading her and she was very upset when her father took her to their quarters. We might be able to convince her, but whether she's ready or not I cannot say."

"Understood. Please try to talk to her and see if she's ready, then report back to me. We have him in the brig."

"Yes captain. Troi out."

"Do you think this is a good idea, to let the girl see her assaulter again so shortly after the incident?" Riker asked. "I mean, it's quite a trauma she has."

"That is the main reason, I think, that the 20th and 21st century police officers showed the dead to their relatives, or let a witness identify the suspect; so they could start to heal, mentally."

"I see. The sooner she identifies him, the sooner she can start to recover."

"Exactly."

They had reached the brig, and were facing their 'prime suspect'. He seemed to be relaxed, sitting back something that wasn't a grin just yet on his face.

"So you've got me." He said. "Now what?"

"That," Picard said, "Is completely up to Starfleet, _Admiral_."

* * *

"Do you really think this is a good idea? She's so vulnerable and hurt right now… Wouldn't her trauma grow?"

"There is a possibility, yes, but she can recover afterwards. She wouldn't be bothered by him anymore. Once the identification is done, she doesn't have to be scared anymore that something will happen to her."

"I see." Cassidy sighed. "I'll see what I can do. But I can't promise you anything."


	6. Final Conclusion

Chapter six: Final Conclusion

Laurana held on to her father's hand as they made their way to the Brig. She wasn't really sure how he had been able to convince her. Maybe it had been the way he felt when he talked to her. He was scared too. He had told her that, once she had seen the man that had hurt her so badly and told the captain it was him, it would all be over. She wouldn't have to be scared anymore.

She wasn't sure though, that it would be the right man. There were so many possibilities, it could have been anybody.

But then again, she was empathic. Maybe she could recognise him by his thoughts. Looks can fool, but thoughts can't, right?

They were nearing the Brig. Laurana started to wish she could run away. She could sense him clearly now. It was him.

She held on to her fathers hand even tighter. He noticed, and picked her up. She buried her face in his neck and never wanted to look up again.

The doors to the brig swished open and close for them. Laurana started to sob softly. His presence was so clear in her mind now. She knew it was him.

"Daddy, I want to leave," she whispered.

"We're nearly there Sweets. You just have to say yes or no."

"Yes."

"But you haven't even looked at him yet. Maybe it's not…"

"I said yes. It's him. I can sense it. Daddy, can we please leave?"

He looked over to the captain, who gave a quiet nod.

Once they were gone, Riker turned to Picard.

"She can SENSE him?"

"It is possible," Troi threw in. "In some cases, Betazoid children get their psionic abilities at an early age. They often have trouble living in society. It would explain a lot if she turned out to be an empath already."

"Let Dr. Crusher run a few scans to find out whether Laurana has active psionic powers. If she does, I think this case is closed." Picard said.

"And what if she doesn't?" Riker asked.

"Then I'm afraid that she'll have to go through quite a bit more…" Picard added.

Their prisoner just glared at them through the forcefield.

As everybody had hoped, the scans Dr. Crusher made came back positive. Laurana did indeed have psionic abilities.

Thus, Commander Riker and Captain Picard found themselves again in front of the admirals cell. Picard made himself ready to announce the news to his prisoner.

"Admiral Hammersforth, hereby you are under arrest for child abuse and attempted murder. Furthermore, you tried to run from the security officers. For these crimes you will be punished adequately. We will deliver you to the nearest Starbase. Starfleet has been informed of your actions and demotes you. You will no longer be a part of the Federation, but only a common citizen. You will appear in court within two weeks. You have the right to have an attorney. Anything you say can and will be used against you in trial."

With that, both Captain Picard and Commander Riker left the brig. Worf glared at the man once more, before he too, left.

With time, Laurana's wounds healed. Through daily sessions with Counsellor Troi, she learned to control her abilities.

Admiral Hammersforth was found guilty in trial. He spend the rest of his life in a penal settlement.

THE END


End file.
